Despidiendo al pasado
by Sunrise Spirit
Summary: Aioria siempre había estado solo. Había vivido hundido en la soledad desde que Aioros muriese. Pero, ahora que enfrenta a la muerte definitiva, la persona que menos espera será quien le haga comprender que sus hermanos de Orden están ahí… listos para sostenerle. NO YAOI.


**Disclaimer:** Saint Seiya y sus personajes pertenecen (por desgracia) a Masami Kurumada.

**Summary:** Aioria siempre había estado solo. Había vivido hundido en la soledad desde que Aioros muriese. Pero, ahora que enfrenta a la muerte definitiva, la persona que menos espera será quien le haga comprender que sus hermanos de Orden están ahí… listos para sostenerle. NO YAOI.

**NdA:** Este one-shot esta situado en aquel instante, entre la muerte de Saori al final de la Saga de Hades en el Santuario y el momento en que el Trío del Lamento va hacia Pandora con el cuerpo de Atenea en sus brazos.

**DESPIDIENDO AL PASADO**

El oro del guantelete se hundió en su puño con la fuerza del golpe. Diminutas gotas de sangre brotaron de las finas heridas en sus nudillos, pero ninguna de ellas ardía tanto como las lágrimas que rodaban por sus mejillas. Su mano sangraba, más era su corazón el que estaba roto.

Aioria apretó los dientes, sintiendo aquella centellada de dolor que recorría su pecho. El nudo en su garganta se tornó más denso, dejándole saber que solamente sus lágrimas serían capaces de desatarlo. Necesitaba llorar, sacar la angustia que crecía rápidamente en su interior. Su propio cuerpo le traicionó, rindiéndose ante sus emociones. Trató de controlar su respiración desbocada, pero solo consiguió que sus sollozos fueran más notorios. Por fin, vencido por su propia tristeza, apoyó la frente sobre la columna de mármol que, hasta unos minutos antes, había sido el objeto de desahogo de su rabia. Entonces, como si fuera un niño herido, lloró con todo lo que tenía.

No importaba ya nada más. Su vida, su misión… todo por lo que había luchado moría junto con Athena. Sin ella, sin su pequeña diosa, todo perdía sentido.

—Aioria… —Sintió la mano de Mu posándose sobre su hombro y lo apartó de un manotazo.

—Déjame—dijo, con la voz ahogada en sollozos. No necesitaba palabras de consuelo… no las quería. Solo deseaba llorar; llorar hasta que los ojos se le secaran y su corazón dejara de doler. Probablemente, eso jamás sucedería.

—No estás solo en esto.

—Sólo déjame—musitó una vez más.

No estaba solo, sino rodeado de gente a los que apenas comenzaba a conocer. Eran sus hermanos de Orden y a la vez, eran unos extraños. No estaba solo, no; pero lo cierto era que su pena no podía llorarla nadie más que él.

A sus espaldas, tendido sobre la fría piedra, el cuerpo de Athena descansaba. El mármol, alguna vez blanco e inmaculado, se teñía con su sangre. Las gotas carmesí resbalaban sobre los rostros de piedra labrados alrededor del lecho, cual lágrimas, tan tristes como las suyas propias. Alrededor de ella, solo había pesar, rabia… infinita desolación. Esa noche la esperanza agonizaba.

Desde su rincón, el santo de Leo escuchaba el llanto de sus acompañantes, santos dorados y traidores por igual. Todos con la misma tristeza.

No se atrevía a mirar atrás, porque en el momento en que lo hiciera, se derrumbaría; y no era el momento de flaquear. Pero su corazón, mucho más débil que su mente, no podía petrificarse y dejar de sentir. No tenía la fuerza para controlar su espíritu impetuoso, ni tampoco para domar la tormenta de sentimientos que se revolvían en su interior.

El dolor atizaba su ira. El sentido común brillaba por su ausencia. Solo sabía que, de nuevo, esa sensación de pérdida lo arrastraba hacia el abismo de la desesperación.

Pasó, de hundirse en su propia pena, a arder en rabia por las lágrimas ajenas. De haber podido, los hubiera golpeado hasta que cada hueso de sus manos se le despedazara. La traición de nuevo hacía escollo en la Orden Dorada. Los traidores volvían, cual fantasmas en medio de la noche, vistiendo la oscuridad y sembrando el dolor a su paso. Se habían abierto paso a través de las doce casas, dejando muerte tras de si. Aldebarán, Shaka… Athena. Una vez más habían tomado lo más importante para él, del mismo modo en que le arrebatasen la vida de su hermano, junto con su memoria.

Nunca había sido un hombre paciente, pero esa noche lo era menos. Habían vivido horas de angustia, de desasosiego y de descontrol. Su entereza había sido a puesta a prueba, y Aioria no estaba seguro de poder sobreponerse.

Golpeó otra vez la columna, escuchándola crujir hasta desmoronarse, pocos segundos después, frente a sus ojos. Sintió las miradas de los demás sobre de él y volteó, para contemplarles también por encima de su hombro. Sus ojos color esmeralda centellaron con un furia que solamente escondía su dolor.

Constató que Milo compartía su pensar, pues sus ojos, empañados por el llanto, ardían tanto como los suyos; Mu, en cambio, con su solemnidad, le hizo sentir irritado. Pero lo que le hacía hervir la sangre, era el dolor impregnado en los rostros de Saga, Camus y Shura. ¿Por qué lloraban si habían regresado al Santuario en busca de sangre? Muerte buscaban, y muerte habían obtenido. Ahí estaba su premio.

Se secó las lágrimas con brusquedad y decidió alejarse, porque de otro modo cometería una estupidez. Dohko, desde la distancia, les había pedido prudencia hasta que él llegara. Pero, para el león, cada segundo representaba una eternidad, en la que la lucha interna contra su propio temperamento se convertía en una tortura. Tal como había sucedido durante la guerra contra Poseidón, el viejo Maestro había pedido una comprensión que Aioria no podía brindarle en ese instante y que, probablemente, no conseguiría darle jamás.

Así que se marchó tan rápido como pudo y, alejado de ahí, su mente encontró un respiro.

El sonido ronco de sus botas resonó en medio de la lúgubre paz del Templo Principal. Las filas interminables de altas y anchas columnas, escoltaron cada uno de sus pasos, cual celosos guardianes del misticismo de aquel sitio sagrado, mientras la luz de las teas cubría su armadura de un tono rojizo, que semejaba a la luz del Sol al amanecer… un amanecer que ninguno de ellos volvería a ver.

Caminó sin rumbo durante menos tiempo del que hubiera pensado. Avanzaba y avanzaba, sin que sus pies llegaran a ningún sitio. Por fin, cuando la luz amarillenta de las antorchas cedió ante el reflejo color plata de la luna y el aire fresco acarició su rostro, Aioria reparó que los jardines de Athena se extendían frente a sus ojos.

Los estrechos caminos recubiertos de piedra blanca le permitieron perderse entre los miles de geranios multicolores. Sus colores eran radiantes, tan brillantes como triste era esa noche. Parecían ignorar el destino cruel de su señora, dormida en el sueño más profundo y definitivo de todos. O quizás lo sabían, y despedían a su espíritu con la más hermosa de sus galas.

Al fin, encontró refugio en el corazón del jardín, en la banca de mármol, donde las estatuas de los habitantes del Olimpo le observaban con ojos muertos. Ahí se sentó, apoyando los brazos sobre sus piernas. Respiró tan profundo como pudo. Respiró y exhaló. Cada soplo de aire frío fue apreciado como si del oro más puro se tratase.

Estuvo tentado a llamar a Marin, a su preciosa Águila. Era en momentos como aquel que más necesitaba de ella, de su voz aterciopelada y de sus palabras que siempre parecían curarle el alma.

Sin embargo, no lo hizo. Por una vez, tenía miedo.

Temía perder el desapego a la vida que tanta falta le haría en las batallas que estaban por venir. El motivo de su existencia era la muerte, había nacido para morir. Pero, ¿podría entregar la vida cuando realmente tenía un motivo para disfrutarla? ¿Podría su egoísmo infundirle un temor a la muerte que no necesitaba? Lo mejor era dejarla ir. Tendría su recuerdo al cual aferrarse cuando su último respiro llegara. Con eso le bastaría para decir que su existencia había valido para algo.

—¿Aioria?

Su corazón brincó al escuchar esa voz… la menos esperada de todas. Sus puños se cerraron con fuerza, mientras la sangre le hervía en las venas una vez más.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —preguntó. Levantó la mirada para centrarla en los ojos opacos de Shura. Deseó con todas sus fuerzas porque desapareciera.

—¿Estás bien?

—¿Tu qué crees? —respondió con todo el sarcasmo que pudo. Tal vez Shura no podía verle, pero quería que sintiera el desprecio en su voz.

—Creo que te estas ahogando en pena, rabia y desesperación. Y te hundes más y más a cada instante, porque intentas cargar todo este peso sin ayuda sin nadie. Esta guerra no puede ganarse en soledad, Aioria. Esta guerra tenemos que ganarla todos.

Apenas había terminado de hablar, cuando la risa agria del león resonó en sus oídos. Shura arrugó ligeramente el ceño y se dispuso a escucharlo. Si debía de echarse encima la rabia del castaño, lo haría con gusto. Aioria tenía que vencer ese instante de debilidad para volver a alzarse como el santo dorado que era.

—¿Tú me hablas de pelear esta guerra juntos? ¿_Tú_, que vistes una sapuri, te atreves a llamarte uno de los nuestros? —Siseó cada palabra. Su cosmos comenzó a agitarse.

—No venimos aquí como enemigos.

—¡Dile eso a Shaka! ¡Díselo a Athena! —exclamó—. Su sangre está en tus manos. —_"Igual que la de mi hermano."_

—Athena y Shaka sabían que era necesario.

—¿Es eso lo que te dices para acallar las voces de tu conciencia? Supongo que también piensas que la muerte de Aioros era inevitable, ¿no?

—No, no. Aioros no tenía porqué morir, pero lo hizo.

—Lo mataste—interrumpió con amargura.

—Yo creí que hacía lo correcto—dijo. Tal era la verdad y el español no tenía intenciones de esconderse detrás de una mentira. —Mis órdenes eran detenerle y lo hice…

—Aún si eso significaba matar a tu mejor amigo.

—No vivimos en un mundo de decisiones fáciles. Deberías saberlo a estas alturas. —Shura volvió a hablar. Su voz había sonado más dura de lo que le hubiera gustado, pero el santo más joven tenía que escucharle; y eso jamás sucedería si daba señales de debilidad. Al más mínimo tropiezo, Aioria se lanzaría sobre él, como un león enfurecido y lo despedazaría. —En nuestro mundo no existen los amigos, no existen los hermanos… no existe nadie más que Athena. En el momento en que nos aferramos a alguien más, nuestro trabajo se convierte en una carga mucho más pesada de la que podemos soportar. Cuando tienes a alguien a quien querer, la vida cobra sentido y la muerte se vuelve cada más absurda.

—Sin amigos y sin hermanos, ¿eh? No aprendiste nada de Aioros. —Los ojos muertos de Shura no pudieron ver la mirada esmeralda repleta de rabia, pero ahogada en lágrimas que el castaño se negaba a derramar. —Mi hermano amaba a Athena con cada fibra de su ser. Ella lo era todo para él, pero eso no le impidió quererme, o quererte a ti y a Saga. Sus sentimientos tampoco le hicieron un santo débil. Cuando llegó el momento, supo que la pequeña era su prioridad… que si debía dejar todo lo demás, lo haría por ella. ¡El amor hacía fuerte a mi hermano!

Cuando Aioria calló de pronto, Shura permaneció en silencio, escuchando en su respiración los esfuerzos de acallar su sollozo, y librando su propia batalla con las lágrimas. Él también había querido a Aioros como a un hermano. Lo había admirado y hecho de él un héroe. Pero también lo había llorado, cada día, durante tantos años… Lo había extrañado, hasta límites insospechados.

—Aioros fue un chico _extraordinario_—musitó. Su propia voz le sonó extraña al escucharla, asfixiada por el nudo en su garganta. —Son pocos los hombres como él. Le echo de menos cada día.

—¿Tú? ¿El hombre que no cree en amigos, ni en hermanos? Suenas hipócrita. —Habiendo hablado, se puso en pie lentamente. Su ánimo estaba lo suficientemente oscuro como para seguir prestando oídos al santo de Capricornio.

— Nunca te dije que no creía en ellos, sino que te dije lo que se espera de nosotros. Si de verdad lo creyera, no hubiera pasado mi vida perdido en el dolor tan profundo que significa asesinar a un hermano—respondió, mientras sentía el cosmos cada vez más inestable de Aioria cruzando a su lado y el corazón rompiéndosele en mil pedazos. Era la primera vez que lo admitía; la primera vez que decía en voz alta lo mucho que dolía la pérdida del arquero—. La vida me ha dado oportunidades de sobra para darme cuenta de toda la gente importante que tengo a mi lado. No tuve hermanos de sangre, pero he encontrado que tengo muchos más que han elegido hacerme parte de su familia por decisión propia y cada uno de ellos es invaluable para mi.

—Tanto como lo era Aioros—el león respondió, sarcástico.

Pero cuando Aioria pensaba en desaparecer de ahí, dejándole con la palabra en la boca, sintió la mano de Shura cerrándose sobre su brazo, e impidiéndole dar un paso más. Volteó lentamente hacia él, hasta que su mirada se enganchó en la del español, opaca y muerta.

—Aioros también era mi hermano, Aioria. Le quería como no te haces idea—habló. En algún punto, la voz se le quebró. —He llorando su pérdida en cada momento. Sufrí su ausencia a cada minuto… y he llevado su muerte sobre los hombros todo este tiempo. No te haces idea de lo que hubiese dado por cambiar el pasado.

—¡Cállate! —El santo de Leo se soltó de un manotazo. Sus ojos acuosos centellaron con rabia. —¡No hables de mi hermano como si te importara! ¡No hables como si algo en todo este tiempo de verdad te hubiese dolido! —Y bajo la luz de aquella hermosa luna llena, las lágrimas le ganaron la batalla—. ¡Lo convertiste en un traidor! ¡Destruiste todo lo que representaba al convertirlo en el ser más vil de todos! No te atrevas a decir que le querías—terminó, siseando con esa mezcla de furia y dolor que era lo único que sentía en esos momentos.

El cuerpo del español se tensó por completo. Esperaba el puño de Aioria sobre su cara en cualquier momento. Sin embargo, no iba a retroceder un solo paso.

Cierto era que probablemente no tenía derecho a hablar como lo había hecho. No debía aspirar a perdones que no merecía, ni a consideraciones que no se hubiera ganado. Sin embargo, tampoco podía callar más tiempo. Llevaba demasiados años con todos esos sentimientos quemándole en su interior. Ya había muerto una vez sin expresarlos en voz alta, sin suplicar por el perdón que tanto necesitaba. Ahora tenía una segunda oportunidad y pensaba aprovecharla. Sabía que no habría una mañana más para nadie.

—Digo lo que siento, lo que por tanto tiempo me guardé. Lo entiendas, o no, tienes que saberlo—apretó los puños, armándose de valor—: Lo siento, Aioria. Lo lamento tanto. No puedo cambiar el pasado, tampoco puedo quitarme su sangre de mis manos, pero si pudiera… si tuviera la más mínima posibilidad de hacerlo, no hay nada que no daría por ello. Aioros era mi mejor amigo, mi hermano mayor; y no solo lo perdí a él, sino también a ti. Te arrebaté cada memoria suya y te hice odiarlo. Eso es lo que menos me perdono: que esta mentira te haya arrastrado a ti también.

De haber tenido su sentido de la vista, hubiera visto como el rostro del león se tensaba a cada palabra que abandonaba sus labios. Sin embargo, podía escuchar el sonido de su respiración alterada y sentía como el cosmos de Aioria vibraba, como un río a punto de desbordarse. Pero entonces, ahí, escondido tras esa avalancha de emociones iracundas, la pena del niño que alguna conociese se hizo visible para el santo de Capricornio.

Sintió, en el interior de Aioria, su corazón roto en pedacitos, su alma cubierta de cicatrices y al hombre que se empeñaba en ocultar sus debilidades. Lo sintió, mientras se desvanecía en los recuerdos que la reciente muerte de Saori había traído de regreso. Una vez más, estaba solo, perdido; sin rumbo, ni motivos para seguir adelante.

En su mente, el rostro sucio y bañado en lágrimas del pequeño león se dibujó. Recordaba sus grandes ojos verdes, suplicantes de cariño, pero también tan llenos de desesperanza. Recordó su voz, los gritos, el llanto… recordó su desesperación. Pero, por sobre todo, recordó haberlo dejado solo, a merced del odio colectivo y de las mentiras que lo engulleron lentamente. Al final, de aquel niño inocente no había quedado más que un hombre obstinado en probarse a si mismo; un hombre que, en el fondo y aunque lo negase, solo quería ser la copia de aquel hermano al que había perdido y al que todos despreciaban.

Shura había pasado todos esos años mirándole desde las sombras. Viéndole crecer, viéndole cambiar. Y en cada uno de sus gestos había encontrado un detalle de Aioros. Por pequeñito que fuera, el arquero estaba ahí, presente, gracias a las similitudes que Aioria tanto había odiado.

—No quiero hablar más. —La aseveración de su compañero lo dejó petrificado. Su voz le sonó dolorosa, del mismo modo en que le resultó desesperante. Encontró en ella un dejo de rendición. Aioria estaba cansado. Sin embargo, no podía dejarlo ir. Era su última oportunidad de irse en paz. No se veía capaz de enfrentar a la muerte sin primero haber conseguido que Aioria entendiese. En esa ocasión, quería hacer las cosas bien.

—Por favor—suplicó—, no merezco tu perdón, eso ya lo sé.

—Entonces, ¿qué quieres de mi?

Shura bajó la cabeza, encerrándose en sus propias ideas por una sola vez. ¿Qué era lo que realmente buscaba?

—Quiero que me dejes pelear esta última batalla a tu lado. Quiero ser tu hermano de Orden, como debió ser desde el principio… a Aioros le hubiera gustado que fuera así: le hubiera gustado vernos juntos, a todos. Pasaste toda tu vida en soledad y quiero que, al menos por un instante no lo estés. Mira a tu alrededor y date cuenta de quienes te rodean. Milo, Mu, Camus, yo… Saga. Déjanos tener un poquito de la confianza que nunca supimos ganarnos. Por favor, solo una última oportunidad de enmendar el daño hecho. En nombre de Aioros, te lo suplico.

Pronunció aquel nombre casi con miedo. Era lo más sagrado para Aioria, y escucharlo en labios profanos podría enloquecerle. Pero debía aferrarse a él, a lo importante que era en la vida del castaño. Porque, si alguien era capaz de infundir conciencia en la mente dolida y cerrada de Aioria, era precisamente él: Aioros, el ángel que había velado por todos a pesar de su ausencia.

—A Aioros le hubiesen gustado muchas cosas. —Para su sorpresa, Aioria le respondió—. Le hubiese gustado estar aquí, con nosotros. Hubiera estado terriblemente orgulloso de liderar esta batalla, así como Saga les empuja a seguir adelante. Éste era su lugar, Shura. Él pertenecía aquí: en el fragor de la batalla y en la búsqueda de la gloria.

—Aioros está aquí. No puedes verlo, pero, ¿no puedes sentirlo? Llora con nosotros, sufre nuestras penas y nos susurra el camino que debemos seguir. –El león esbozó una sonrisa triste, coronada por una lágrima traicionera.

—Ya no soy un niño—Secó sus lágrimas y se aclaró la voz—. Hace mucho que la inocencia murió y que las historias dejaron de ser útiles para mi.

—Nosotros volvimos, Aioria. Estábamos muertos, y volvimos hasta aquí, para luchar con ustedes. Aioros volverá también, cuando sea su momento. —Estaba seguro de eso. En algún punto del largo camino que esperaba por ellos, le encontrarían; y él sonreiría, con aquella expresión de esperanza pura que solo su rostro era capaz de contagiar. Y cuando eso sucediese, sabrían que todo estaría bien… sabrían que todo había terminado y que su misión en este mundo estaría completa. —Mientras tanto, tenemos que ser fuertes. _Todos_—calló por un instante—. Solos, no llegaremos a ningún lado. Tenemos que unirnos. ¿Puedes hacerlo? ¿Puedes confiar en nosotros? Esta vez no te fallaremos. _Lo prometo_—murmuró.

Entonces, el viento sopló entre ambos. Susurró, en medio de aquella noche tan quieta y larga.

A lo lejos, dentro del Templo Papal, el cosmos de Dohko se encendió, llamando por ellos. Otro cosmos, uno que Aioria recordaba de su niñez y que siempre había añorado, le imitó.

—Los viejos llaman—el león musitó. Sus lágrimas seguían ahí, endulzando aquellos ojos verdes. —Deberíamos ir. Es el momento. —Shura permaneció quieto, escuchándole y temiendo lo peor. Sin embargo, todo había cambiado. —Hagámoslo, _juntos_, ¿vale? —Con el cansancio en el rostro, el moreno sonrió.

—_Juntos_… como debe ser.

Y mientras caminaban de regreso, con la luna llena a sus espaldas, el viento les envolvió en un caricia suave, que les revolvió el cabello. Ambos sonrieron, compartiendo un solo pensamiento: Aioros estaba ahí, caminando justo a su lado, juguetón y feliz, como en los días de antaño. Esperaba por ellos, donde quiera que estuviera; y ellos irían a su encuentro más que gustosos.

La noche sería larga, pero el Sol brillaría al final de ella. A pesar de su oscuridad, esa noche traería luz. Esa noche… la esperanza viviría por ellos.

-FIN-

* * *

_"Lo doloroso de nuestro pasado, tiene mucho que ver con quienes somos hoy."_

William Glasser

* * *

**NdA:** Damis dice que nunca escribo de mi santo favorito, Aioria; y creo que en ésta historia queda claro el porqué no lo hago XD De algún modo, siempre alguien más termina robándole el estelar. ¡Pero que más puede pedírsele a la cabrita! Simplemente es adorable. Y así es como, unas horas dedicadas a Aioria terminan por convertirse en un inesperado —y retrasado— regalo de cumpleaños para la cabra favorita de todos.

Como siempre, ya saben que me encanta recibir reviews. Así que unas poquitas palabras, para esta autora, son oro puro ;)

_Sunrise Spirit_


End file.
